


Walking Into Trouble (Joker x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Suicide Squad, fight, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff
Summary: You get caught up in something unexpected whilst on a walk around Gotham City.





	Walking Into Trouble (Joker x Reader)

“Well, I guess today is as good a day as any.” you say to yourself as your grab your keys off of the side. A couple of days ago you had moved to Gotham City from England because of your job. Which you start in a week’s time. According to your boss your job’s building is only a little walk away from your apartment. So you thought that you might as well go out for a stroll to the building and back again and try to get your bearings in this strange new city. It was sunny so you were wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and your trusty boots. Shutting the front door behind you, you pull out the map that was emailed to you with directions. Apparently Google maps has predicted that it will take 30 minutes to get there. You had timed it so that it will be daylight on your walk there and the evening dusk will have settled in when you walk home. So you could familiarise yourself with the route both in light and darkness. As you walk through the city you gaze at the grand and bustling metropolis. Staring in awe at the tall shiny buildings that paved your way. Though the buildings and streets seemed never ending, there were little alleyways and walkways threaded through them. So it would be easy to get lost. You’d never seen a city this huge back in England. Gotham was intimidating yet enticing all at once.

You reached your job’s building 40 minutes later. Though the walk took longer than anticipated as you stopped to look at various monuments and shops along the way. After having a drink in the cafe round the corner you set off home. The streetlights started to glow in the new twilight. The streets were certainly less busy in the evening. The hustle and bustle of the working people had stopped and now a reduced number roamed the streets for the nightlife and to catch up with friends.

You were enjoying listening to the gentle hum of passing traffic and people chatting when a very different sound caught your attention. You could hear raised voices and the sounds of punching. Running towards its source you see two men fighting in an alleyway. You freeze as it was like something out of a movie.  
One of the men was completed dressed in black in some sort of rubber suit, which had indentations forming the look of huge muscles and abs. He wore a long black cape and hooded mask with pointed ears giving him the overall appearance of a bat. “You’re not getting away this time, Joker” he growled in a low gravelly voice. The other man wore a long maroon coat and a black shirt with some of the top buttons undone, revealing tattoos on his chest. His skin was incredibly pale, his bright green hair was slicked back and he wore red lipstick roughly on his mouth. His appearance loosely resembled that of a clown. He continuously laughed maniacally as he was spoken to, revealing his silver covered teeth.

You had seen these two men before but couldn’t quite put your finger on where. As they continued to fight you pull out your mobile phone to dial for the police but the battery bar was red and at probably not enough charge to make a phone call. You look around and spot a woman walking past texting on her mobile. “Excuse me. Please can you ring for the police on your phone?” you ask. “I don’t have enough battery on mine. Two men are fighting in that alley and it looks like things are going to get ugly.” She looks down the alley shocked, as she appears to recognise the two men. She quickly called the police. After she hung up she turned to you and said “They told me that it will take them 10 to 15 minutes to get here as they are busy. If I were you I’d walk away or go to a nearby shop and wait for them there. Though I’m sure that the Batman can handle himself, even if he is up against the Joker.” After thanking her she walked off rather hurriedly.

The Batman and the Joker? Suddenly it clicked. You remember laughing to yourself as you briefly saw an article about them when you flicked on the news the other day. You thought that it was a hoax or publicity stunt. Not that they were real people! One a master criminal and the other that fights crime with his own sense of justice. Permanently entwined in a constant game of cat and mouse. Though they both looked equally ridiculous.

As you are about to turn away to continue walking home you stare at the two men hitting each other. “I was just walking here but I’m sure you wouldn’t like it if a lot of people get hurt Batsy. Or if something awful happened to this precious city of yours.” the Joker laughed. His voice was softer than his physical appearance made you think it would be. Though it had rough undertones to it when he got angry. From what you could see the Joker appeared to relish in the amount of hatred his foe had for him. It seemed to be one joke too far. Despite the both of them being pretty worn out, Batman gripped his black gloved hands around the Joker’s neck. Who desperately started to claw at his hands. What sort of justice was this meant to be? Where would the redemption be if the criminal was already dead? The sound of Joker choking and laughing in between gasps for air was deafening. If this carried on then the police would arrive to a murder, not a fight. You were going against your instincts but you couldn’t take it any longer. “Hey!” you yell. “There’s no need for that, I have called the police. So you’ll have back up soon!” You look on in dismay as neither of them acknowledge you and continue to stare at each other in some sort of mental standoff. Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you start to run towards the pair. “Stop! Please! You are killing him! What would be the point of that?” you shout. As you are nearing only a few steps in front of them, one of Batman’s hands lets go of the Joker’s neck while the other keeps a firm grip. He appears to grab something from the belt he is wearing around his waist. Finally this is your chance, you probably aren’t strong enough but if you could just prize the remaining hand off of his neck you might be able to calm the situation down a bit. Then hopefully the police will arrive just in time before things escalated again.

You stretch your arms forward as you run shouting “stop!” That finally catches their attention. They watch as you pull on the gloved fingers to release their grip. “Hey! It’s not safe” Batman growls. You feel Batman’s other hand graze past your arm and you start to feel a shooting pain in your arm. Suddenly for a moment everything stops. Both men stare at you with wide eyes and a look of shock on their faces. You see Batman holding a metal object in the shape of a bat. The edges were sharp like that of a knife and dripping with blood. That must of been what he grabbed from his belt. “Sorry… That wasn’t for you” he whispered staring at you. You look at your arm and see a big cut with blood running down it and onto the floor. You found it interesting how one incident could stop the two men from tearing each other apart. Either one of them could have pushed you aside and carried on fighting. Or the Joker could have ran away but instead he is glued to the spot with a look of concern on his face rather than the silly grin he had moments ago. Batman holds his hand to his ear. “Ambulance please. A woman has obtained a deep cut on her arm.” He must have a Bluetooth headset in his hood. He proceeded to tell the service your current location. “Also cancel the police call out for this address, the ambulance will contact them on scene. The Joker cut the woman’s arm with a knife anyway.” The Joker stared at him in disbelief. The crazy smile fading from his face. You shook your head saying “No! That’s not true.” You begin to feel feint from the blood loss and start to fall backwards. To your surprise the Joker rushes forward grabbing your good arm and supports your weight as you slowly sit on the floor. You look up confused as Batman starts to back away. He says “The ambulance will arrive in a few minutes. Keep your arm raised up. ‘Til next time Joker.” “Wha? ” exclaimed Joker as Batman walks from the scene. “Some hero you are!”

Tears begin to run down your face. The hero has left and now you are stuck with a crazy criminal. Goodness knows what’s going to happen to you, murdered, kidnapped, left for dead? Hundreds of scenarios started to run through your mind. The Joker crouches down beside you. He looked different, not as crazy as he was a moment ago. Tilting his head he attempts his best reassuring smile which was a welcomed changed from his maniac smirk. You couldn’t believe that he was the same thug from the news. He looks at your arm covered in blood and you start to do the same. “Wait doll. Why don’t you just keep your eyes on me for a minute.” he interrupts. Damn, your arm must have gotten worse. You shiver at the thought. Keeping his eyes on you the Joker removes his coat and drapes it on your legs. He must have thought that you shivered because you were cold. He then took off his shirt and ripped the bottom of it into strips. He ties the strips to your arm to lessen the blood flow. And finds an old cardboard box for it to rest on and to keep it elevated. He used more of his shirt to mop up the majority of blood on your arm and to apply pressure on the wound. You feel the silky material. It seems like a very expensive shirt being ruined. “Why are you doing this?” you ask with a confused look on your face. He looks at the ground to make it appear as if he didn’t hear your question. You begin to feel dizzy and start to close your eyes.

“Wow what an accent! ” he exclaims. Grabbing your hand, forcing your eyes to open again. “What’s a pretty Brit like you doing in a hell hole like this?… Err have you been here long? Are your family out here?” You smile. Well you guess that now is the perfect time to chat to a famous criminal. “I’ve only been here a few days and I moved because of work.” you winced. The Joker squeezed your hand to keep you awake. “My parents still live in the UK. But they call me every day because they’re afraid that I’d end up in trouble. They say that there are a lot of dangerous criminals here.” you say smiling, looking directly into his blue eyes. “Oh the worst” he giggles. His mouth starting to grin. You both laugh.

You start to hear sirens in the distance. “Well I guess that our time is up.” says the Joker giving your hand another squeeze before letting go of it. You frown a little. Today has certainly been odd and he is a psychopath but you didn’t want to be left on your own in the big scary city again. He starts to lean in towards you. Using your now free hand you grab the coat off of your legs and drape it over his exposed shoulders and say “Thank you for helping me.” He chuckled and placed a kiss on your forehead. The sirens get closer, as you start to see the ambulance and Joker stands up and begins to walk away.

“Your parents are right doll!” he shouts to you and starts laughing. “This city is full of dangerous criminals!”


End file.
